Legend of the Team Killer
''Legend of the Team Killer ''is a POV horror short story crossover with Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Team Fortress 2. It is based on the TF2 monster Team Killer, who is also the title antangonist. It is told through the perspective of Kairi who lives in a secluded house with the team fortress 2 character, Heavy who leaves before the events of the story to go to town which is an hour or few away, and must avoid the vicious undead killer. Chapter 1: The Nightmare appears I don't know how long its been since I've seen any of my friends. I've spent a couple of months with Heavy in that house, it was fairly small but was big enough for two people. Heavy was a mercenary for the RED team, he often left to join his team mates to do what ever his bosses wanted him to do. I personally didn't like the fact the house was in the middle of the woods with the only town being three hours away. I asked Heavy when I first came here if he had a roommate before me. He told me that he had a medic from his team staying with him. I was then told that the medic at somepoint went missing and later found murdered in a very bloody and gruesome manner. I remembered reading the newspaper article of that medic. I can still remember that it almost made me barf at the gruesome sight. Guts that came out through a large cut across the torso, limbs missing, and the large amount of blood that covered the corpse, the ground and the tree. It was wintertime and I was on break from school that day when it happened. I woke up around 11 AM as I had stayed up late the night before, and I noticed that Heavy wasn't home. I knew he was on break as well as Sasha, his minigun, was still on top of the wood shelf in his room. He didn't like it when other people messed with it. I went into the kitchen were the bathroom was as well and I saw a note from Heavy saying that he went into town to buy more sandwiches. Heavy also put a note on the last one that he said it was mine. I poured some cereal and went to see what was on tv. I saw a program on famous monsters, which the host was discussing a undead serial killer called Team Killer. I discovered that he was a single father who toke care of his daughter after his wife died after giving birth. It then said that they were killed by the Scout's teammates lead by another Scout. The Scout that died then was said to have come back to life and began to hunt all RED teams and anyone that got in his way. I thought it was crazy how someone can come back to life and start killing his teammates but the host said that the last kill many suspect that Team Killer was responsible for was that Medic. I was scared but I still had my doubts, plus I had my keyblade so I wasn't that unprotected if whoever or whatever killed that Medic came around here. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped slightly. Not many came by the house and I went to see who was. The door didn't have a peephole like most frontdoors so I to open the door. I opened it a crack and saw nothing was there. "You're just hearing things." I told myself to help calm myself down. I closed the door and went back to eat my breakfest. I toke a shower and got into some fresh clothes when there was the knock on the door again. I check again to see nothing again. After a little while the knock was back harder and louder. I had finally had it and went outside and closed the door. "Alright, I've had it. If this is a joke it's not funny!" I yelled out to make sure if it was some pranksters or if it was in my head. There was no response. I went back inside and once again, the knocking began, even more harder, and even more louder. I then looked out the window and saw no one at the door. "I must really be hearing things." I said to myself. I turned my head and saw behind the trees a figure with a white mask similar to what Michael Myers wears in the ''Halloween ''movies. It looked like a Scout from Heavy's team with blood on his clothes and had what looked like casts on his arms. He wore dog tags and a egyptian amulet as necklaces, and had bloody hand bandages. His shown skin was grey. "oh my god." I said to myself. I rubbed my eyes and the figure was gone. I now knew that I was in for a long. Cold. Day. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cross-over